Confessions of Family
by Duochanfan
Summary: Bill and Harry have something to confess to their family. Ho will everyone react to the news. Slash and Mpreg, don't like don't read.


Title: Confessions of Family

Author: Duochanfan A.K.A Sue

Part/Status: Part 1/1 complete

Rating: PG

Paring: HP/BW

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Mpreg, Very mild language, some angst and sap, maybe a slight AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.

Summary: Bill and Harry have something to confess

Authors Notes: This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 3 (http/hpmpregfqf. Challenge 15: The young couple try to tell their families that their son/son's boyfriend is pregnant. (Submitted by _LagoonLady_).

FqF Challenge 96: Triplets, quadruplets, or more. (Submitted by _Viktoria Krum_).

Parings HP/BW

List A: Potter, Harry- saviour of the Wizarding world.

List J: Weasley, Bill- Curse breaker Gringotts Wizarding bank.

Beta: Well that was once my brat of a sister, but I got it re-betated by none other that the brilliant Tiger of the Fire, Thank you so much. **Runs up and gives her a big big BIG hug**

**By the way everyone, this was my very first time writing in the Harry Potter slash fandom. The only thing I have done since it was written was have it re-betated by Tiger of the Fire, who I am ever so grateful to as she has helped my spelling in so many ways.**

**Well on with the fic now.**

Confessions of Family 

Bill walked up behind the figure looking out of the window. Wrapping sun-tanned arms around the swollen belly of his lover and gently kissing the nape of the neck. His eyes gazed out of the window and onto the peaceful scene of their garden. He felt gentle movement from beneath his hands.

"Tut," came Harry's calm voice at the movement from within. "Moving around again," he added, quietly turning within the strong arms surrounding him and held onto Bill placing his head softly onto Bill's shoulder.

A noise came from another room in the cottage. Bill let go of Harry and followed the sound to the living room. Mrs. Weasley stood next to the fireplace as Hermione now stepped out followed quickly by Ron, Fred and George.

_'Oh God there here,' _Bill though to himself as he watched his family dusting themselves off. _'I was hoping for a little more time.'_ he sighed and smiled as he looked at his remaining family. His father, Charlie and Ginny had died during the war against Voldemort that had ended four years ago when Harry killed him during his last year at Hogwarts. Percy was on holiday with his husband Oliver Wood.

"Bill!" his mother greeted cheerfully. "How are you dear?" she asked as she walked over and surrounded him in a strong hug.

"Hi mum and I'm fine," he greeted back, hugging his mother tight, then stepped back looking around at the rest of them.

"Hi ya Billy Boy!" Fred and George greeted in unison as he rolled his eyes at another nickname from the twins.

"Bill, how are you?" Hermione asked as she greeted him with a gentle hug and went back to stand next to Ron.

"I'm fine how are you and Ron?" he replied, smiling at the married couple.

"Oh we're fine and so is Tammy, nearly two and already in more mischief than the twin are," Ron said before Hermione could answer, telling him about their daughter who sat in her dad's arms trying to going back to sleep after the floo ride to Bill and Harry's cottage. A shuffling sound came from outside the room; Harry waddled into the warm room.

"Harry, what the bloody hell happened to you?" exclaimed Fred as they started to sit down on the sofa and chairs that were around the room.

"You're huge Harry!" George piped up sitting next to his twin.

"I'm not fat," Harry said with a slight hint of anger in his voice as he sat down next to Bill.

"That's part of why we wanted you to come today," Bill said quickly to avoid Harry's mood swing, and wrapped a calming arm around him.

"Well?" Molly prompted the married pair.

"Errrrrrrr…Harr…," Bill started.

"Hurry up Bill or we'll be here next Christmas," Fred interrupted, smiling at his older brother.

"Quiet Fred!" Molly admonished him.

"He's not Fred," George said, trying to confuse his mother like so many times in the past. Harry's eyes lit up with humour as he remembered the first time he set eyes on the Weasley family.

"I wouldn't listen to those two mom," Bill said, looking at the pair and figuring out who was who.

"Spoiling our fun Billy boy," they said together in a huff with fake pouts playing over their faces, their eyes shinning with mischief.

"I…That is we need to tell you all something important," Harry said as he leaned against Bill enjoying the warmth from Bill's body.

"Go on Harry, Bill," Hermione said encouragingly as she gave the twins a silent scowl warning them to be quiet.

"Well…Errrmmm….," Harry started to say, stopping as his nervousness over came him as he watched the face of the only family he had left, after Sirius and Remus were killed in the battle against Voldemort.

"What Harry is trying to say is that errrmmm…," Bill started, trying to soften what he had to say next and not finding it he blurted, "Harry's pregnant." Bill's face lighting up in a smile as he looked towards his husband, who smiled back happily.

"Oh my word!" Molly exclaimed as she fainted back on the couch, the twins looked shocked, but soon smiled in delight of having another niece or a nephew to teach their pranks to. Ron looked disappointed and Hermione looked superior.

"Mom!" Bill said alarmed at his mother's reaction not bothering to look at the rest of his loving family's reaction to his and Harry's news.

"She'll be fine Bill don't worry?" Hermione told them after quickly looking Molly over to make sure. "Well Ron you owe me ten galleons," she said turning to her husband on the couch.

"You knew!" Harry exclaimed surprised at his friend making bets about him.

"Well before you went into hiding you were sick in the mornings, and very moody, not to mention you were always very tired, I was pregnant myself at one point so I would know what to look for," she told him gently of what he was like.

"And I didn't believe her because wizard pregnancies are very rare," Ron said in his defence of ignorance, trying to keep hold of his wiggery daughter.

"How could you not, you and Hermione have had a child if I'm correct," Fred said to his younger brother pointing to the wide-awake Tammy struggling even more to get out of her father's gentle hold.

"I heard all about them during my training as a medi-witch," Hermione informed them of what she did best, reading up a subject and researching it.

"Ooooohhhhhh," groaned Molly as she came round and sat up straight on the couch holding her head and slightly massaging the temples.

"I thought I heard you said you were pregnant Harry?" she said, not believing the sight of a pregnant Harry in front of her.

"Yes I am Molly," Harry confirmed, gently rubbing his swollen stomach happily.

"How far along, I'm guessing quite far," she said looking him over to gain a better perspective of what Harry might be going through soon. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she added wondering why her son and son-in-law didn't tell her as soon as they knew the delightful news.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Do you know? Or have you decided to wait until it's born?" Hermione started to question them as soon as Molly finished talking.

"I'm five months along, we didn't know how to tell you Molly," Harry answered his only mother figure. "Hermione its triplets, two boys and a girl," he now answered Hermione as one of the unborn kicked him hard.

"Off again are they?" Bill asked as he felt the strong kick against his hand.

"Yep, aren't they always," Harry said, gently placing his hand on top of Bill's.

A happy squeal came from Hermione and Molly as they realised what was going on and it echoed merrily through the cottage. The day carried on with questions and answers to and from the happy couple and their family. Lists were soon made of what Harry and Bill needed for the arrivals of the three little bundles of joy that would soon be gracing their lives.

**2 months later**

Harry had gone into early labour. The Weasley family waited for news on Harry and the newborns. He was two months early; a medi-witch came out of the room where Harry, Bill and the triplets now lay.

"Harry went into early labour due to the stress the triplets put on his body during the pregnancy," the medi-witch explained to the party anxiously waiting for news.

"Are they all ok?" Molly asked concerned for her son-in-law and her new grandchildren.

"Harry is very tired and is on the brink of physically exhausted, the first two babies out, a boy and a girl, are healthy but the youngest one out, a boy, is struggling," she told them all truthfully, looking at the reactions on the faces of the waiting family.

"Will he be ok?" Ron asked the medi-witch as his two year old daughter Tammy started struggling in his arms to be put down.

"We are doing everything we can at the moment," she told them. "He's fighting though," she added, hoping the little one would pull through.

**1 month later**

Bill looked over the three cribs in the room, only two of them occupied by his children. He walked over to the first crib occupied by the eldest child, Elli Virginia Potter Weasley, with the typical Weasley red hair and the Potter green eyes. The second crib occupied by the eldest son Thomas Charles Potter Weasley, black hair and green eyes just like his daddy Harry.

"Bill," Harry greeted quietly from the doorway as not to wake their children from their peaceful slumber.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked concerned over his husband noting the tired lines around Harry's eyes. It had taken three long weeks of total bed rest for Harry to recover from the difficult birth.

"I'm fine a little tired but that because of these little ones," he said, smiling as he walked over to Bill, he smiled back wrapping an arm round Harry's waist gently pulling him closer.

They both smiled down at the contented bundle that lay sleeping enfolded in Harry's protective arms, Jake Sirius Potter Weasley. Their little baby boy that was so very weak and near death not that long ago. The battle for little Jake's life ended after three horrendous weeks of worry and sleepless nights sitting by their little one's crib. He was finally able to join his brother and sister at home earlier that day, and was greeted to the whole Weasley clan for his homecoming. Harry gently laid Jake in his crib; gently kissing him, they left the room. Harry and Bill then walked silently to their room. Lying down contently wrapped in each other's arms they fell asleep. They had a family now, one of their own to love and protect.

**Hope you liked it if ya did please review me I live for them. **

**Thank you for reading, And reviewing (if ya did).**


End file.
